This project will expand on existing high performance telecommunications/ telemedicine network for use in tertiary teleconsulting to an underserved inner city area (North Hollywood). This project will advance several network components form prototying and simulation into demonstration and production phases, and evaluation of the network. Phase I will include beginning to extend the existing network and further refine the evaluation plans for Phase II.